


When Bordeom Strikes

by nevergotwings



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Painplay, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: Anti gets pulled into Dark's void with a request.





	When Bordeom Strikes

Surprsingly, the younger being wasn't always bored. There were times when he found interest in little things, strange things. 

Like sharpening his knife while he munched on a twizzler hanging from his mouth. The television of his vessel was on, playing some music that was far too loud. He liked the noise. It made him feel calm, even though he'd had enough sugary candy to have him bouncing around.

Anti shoved another twizzler between his teeth, putting the knife down to pick up the remainder of the pack. 

Except he didn't get fingers around it. Instead, Anti found himself in pitch darkness instead of his host's room. It wasn't exactly unfamiliar either. 

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?" he hissed. Irritation was rising, body glitching a few times. 

"I'm glad I caught you without the knife," Dark's smooth voice said, sounding as if it was surrounding him. 

"The hell do ya want, Dark? Don't you have some prissy shit to do?"

"No. I'm quite bored, actually. I thought you would provide some entertainment."

Anti scowled, looking around to spot where the older was and noticed the void Dark controlled was shifting around him.

The pure darkness shifted into deep hues of red and faint dark shades of blue, two ornate pieces of furniture and an elegant end table. Pitch black still surrounded the pieces and Dark took shape on the couch, arms laying across the back of it. 

Dark tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as he stared in Anti's direction. "Well?"

"Nah," Anti said, making a face and biting into the twizzler he had previously hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Rather not," he explained while chewing.

"We could consider this an exchange of favors. When you need something down the line, I could provide." 

Tapping the half of candy left to his lips, Anti pretended to think about it. "Really?" The concept sure was interesting - a favor of his choice from Dark, even if small. Another moment of thought and he said, "Okay. Fine."

"Good. It's a deal then," Dark said with a curt nod. "Now..." He waved a hand as if to tell Anti to go on with entertaining. 

Except Anti wasn't sure what to do. He pursed his lips, frowning. Moving closer, he shrugged and bounced down next to Dark. It jarred the older, getting a fragment of a glare from under his hair. 

"Want some?" Anti asked brightly, offering the rest of his candy to Dark by waving it in his face.

Grimacing, Dark stared blankly at the other and said, "No." He paused, eyeing the candy. "Why are you eating that in the first place?"

"'Cause it's good. Duh."

He watched the older being stare at him another moment longer. "You're the strangest thing." 

And, for a second, Anti thought Dark even smirked. Or smiled. Or something along those lines. He figured that meant he was entertaining him in some way. Anti finished off the piece of candy, tilting his head at Dark. "Wanna fight? Maybe fuck around a little?"

An incredulous blink and Dark said, "You're asking me to fight."

"You get a kick out of it, don't lie," Anti said, rolling his eyes. 

A few more blinks and Dark moved quickly, grabbing Anti by the neck. He snarled silently, squinting. "I think you are the one that enjoys this."

Anti couldn't help the grin that he broke into, giving a nod and lifting his chin. He could take the time to explain, but that would take away the fun. He laughed once, earning a squeeze from Dark's hand around his throat. 

"Freak."

\---

 

Anti crashed into something solid within the darkness, crumbling down against the ground with a groan. He snickered as he pushed himself up to his knees.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Dark asked, rolling the sleeves of his pristine white button down to his elbows. His suit jacket had been removed after Anti tried clawing at it, which was why the younger being got chucked aross the void. 

He watched the other stride closer, grinning slyly. "Really gets me blood pumpin'."

Dark canted his head. "You truly are a strange creature."

Anti beamed up at Dark. "But yer havin' fun, aren't ya?"

Silence was all he got from Dark. That and a strike to the face. But Anti knew what the answer really was, especially when Dark hit him again.


End file.
